Turnabout
by SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: AU. Seijuurou just wanted to ask Gou on a date. He had no idea that if he got involved with this girl, her five, all indivudually crazy housemates would dedicate themselves to a 'Mikoshiba Headhunt'. But Gou is worth it, and maybe he can convince her brother that he's a decent gentlemem before he finds himself dead. (Mostly the obvious pairings)
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, Seijuurou had always assumed he'd make the first move. The moment Gou Matsuoka tumbled into his life, he was sure that he would be the one to ask her out. But he was wrong, and somehow, he found himself walking up the long public stairs to her house for their study date.

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but he wondered if she liked him in a romantic sense. Nervously, he ran his fingers through the orange mop that stuck out of his head, biting his lip and adjusting his backpack. All he had to do was casually ask her out, to try not to pressure her into it. Seijuurou was normally the kind of guy who played things by ear, but he had a plan.

When he finally reached her door, he was just about to knock when it flew open. Jumping in surprise, Seijuurous found himself staring into a pair of violet eyes, which were guarded by some thick red glasses. They belonged to a young man, maybe a bit older than Seijuurou, who was giving the ginger quite the dramatic look.

"Gou!" The man yelled, his cobalt coloured hair swishing wildly as he turned. "I thought Rin told you no guests!"

"Rei-kun, please!" Gou's voice began to approach, and Seijuurou felt oddly at ease, despite the daggers the stranger was glaring at him. "This is my friend and upperclassmen, Mikoshiba-kun."

Rei gave Mikoshiba a skeptical look, sizing him up. "You're pretty fit, what do you do?"

"I'm the captain of the school swim team," Mikoshiba answered, trying his best to seem formal. Whoever this guy was, it was obvious that he and Gou were close, so a good impression was mandatory on Seijurrou's part. "Gou-kun needs me to help her with her math homework, so I'm here to do what she asked."

Gou, who had squirmed her way past Rei during Seijuuro's introduction, took the older teen by the hand and tugged him inside the house. "Sorry about him, he was just leaving!" Gou chuckled, and before Rei could object, she pushed him onto the porch and slammed the door.

"...Who was that guy, if you don't mind my asking?" Seijuurou raised and eyebrow, blushing a bit at the fact Gou had yet to release his hand.

"Rei-kun? He's one of Onii-chan's friends. He lives with us," Gou trailed off, almost as if she wanted to add more, but shrugged it off. She laughed and let go of Seijuurou's hand, "Come on, I'll show you to the living room. Want anything to drink?"

"Ah, no, I'm good!" Seijuurou smiled, following her down the hall. It was a nice house, kind of old fashioned, but nice. He didn't question her any more about that Rei fellow, deciding it was normal for a guy in college to have a housemate. And since Gou's mother worked overseas, she had to live with her brother, too.

Just as he was entering the room, he noticed a small picture taped to the wall. In the pihotograph, Rin, Gou's brother, stood in a swimsuit with four other guys, after closer inspection, Seijuurou noticed the one on the far right was Rei. They all held a trophy together, grinning with teary eyes (actually, one of them was staring into the distance, not smiling or even looking at the camera).

Suddenly, Gou's voice was right next to Seijuurou's ear. "I see you noticed this old thing," she laughed, smiling brightly as Seijuurou met her eyes.

Gosh, she was so _close_ to him!

"Old? When was this taken?" He stared intently at it, not seeing any difference in Rei's appearance in the photo and his current one, other than clothing, of course.

"About two years ago," she smiled, poking Rin's face on the picture. "This was the last school tournament they all participated in, and my brother wasn't on their team, he totally photobombed this picture."

Seijuurou laughed, "Who won? He's holding the trophy, so...?"

"That's actually Haruka's trophy," Gou traced her finger towards the guy that wasn't looking at the camera. "He said he didn't care, and he let Onii-chan hold it for the picture."

Seijuurou let out a hum of understanding, face going redder by the second as Gou continued to stay so close to him, their bare arms brushing every two seconds. He coughed, "I guess we should get to work, right?"

"Yeah!" Gou beamed, skipping off to the kotatsu. Wait, a kotatsu? Seijuurou was a bit puzzled as to why it was out in the middle of spring, but said nothing.

As he sat down, he noticed Gou already had all her math books out. "Okay, I'm really stuck on this question." She scooted next to him, pointing one out in the book.

For the next hour or so, hat was how things went. Seijuurou would help explain the problem, Gou would answer it with his guidance, and then it repeated again. It would've been boring had Seijuurou been with any other girl, but he never got tired of Gou pouting at the theories and calculations. And he still had to ask her out, so he waited patiently for his plan to come into action.

"Thanks for helping me out," Gou said when they were finally finished her homework, smiling at him.

Seijuurou grinned back, taking the opportunity by the reigns. "It's okay, you can just repay me by joining me for dinner sometime."

When the request sunk in, Gou's face was almost as red as her hair. "R- really?"

"Yeah, I'd love it if you went on a date with me, Gou-kun." Seijuurou propped his elbow on the table, facing her with one hand holding his head up. "So, what do you say?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but was abruptly cut off by the door sliding open all too quickly. Startled, Seijuurou sat up straight, eyes shooting towards whoever had interupted.

Red hair, shark teeth, and blazing magenta eyes glared at him, taking the embodiment of Rin Matsuoka: Gou's older brother.

Seijuurou started to introduce himself when Rin pounced, cussing angrily in English.

"Onii-chan, stop!" Gou cried, trying to hold her brother back as he held Seijuurou tightly by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell were you doing with my sister?!" Rin snarled, ignoring Gou entirely.

"I was helping her study!" Seijuurou exclaimed, trying hard not to kick Rin off of him. He could have taken him out easily, but Gou was right there, and being 'the guy who beat up her brother' wasn't exactly what he wanted her to see him as.

"Yeah right!" Rin snorted, getting to his feet and pulling Seijuurou with him. "What's your name, bastard?"

Ticked off, it took the ginger all of his restraint not to deck Rin right in that grumpy face. "Mikoshiba, Seijuurou."

Releasing him, Rin squared his shoulders. Mikoshiba was taller than him by a good few heads, and his muscles were much more visible; it was quite obvious who would win in a fist fight, unless Rin was secretly trained in martial arts.

"Stay away from my sister," Rin hissed, standing protectively in front of Gou.

"I think Gou-kun's old enough to decide who she hangs out with on her own, Matsuoka." Seijuurou said, staring at him coldly.

Gou, who had been watching this display with embarrassment, gave Seijuurou a grateful smile. Rin, however, just seemed to get more upset.

"Get out of my house!"

"Onii-chan, stop!"

As the siblings wrestled to get to him, Seijuurou took an instinctive step back. His back collided with a small frame of a person, and upon turning around, he realised it was one of the boys from the picture. The blond one, with big amethyst eyes and a childish face.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" He gave Seijuurou a glance, then immediately ran to seperate the siblings. "Stop it, you two! Someone tell me who that handsome stranger is, please?" He threw a wink in Seijuurou's direction, and the ginger could've swore he felt a shiver run down his spine at being hit on.

"That's Mikoshiba-kun," Gou gasped, glaring daggers at her brother. "And don't even think about it, Nagisa, he's not available!"

That made Seijuurou's heart swell, "Does this mean...?"

"Yes, I will go out with you!" Gou declared, crossing her arms as if to prove her mind was made up. "I was going to say 'yes' before Onii-chan interupted us."

The room went quiet, so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Rin soon broke this eery silence with a scream of frustration, "I knew you weren't just studying, you liar!" He ran for Seijuurou with pure fury, his fists at the ready.

Before Seijuurou could even think of defending himself, Rin was suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of brown hair, more muscles than Seijuurou, and green eyes. Yet another stranger from the picture, and he had Rin pinned to the ground and sat on him like an armchair. "So," the brunet said, "What did I miss?"

"Mako-chan, I think you're killing him..." Nagisa murmured, poking Rin's face (which was slowly turning blue) with his foot.

"Uh, Makoto, this is Seijuurou." Gou said, laughing awkwardly to hide her embarrassment. "He's, uh, he's my new boyfriend."

Seijuurou could've died of happiness right there and then if Makoto wasn't giving the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "EHH?! Really?!" Makoto leapt to his feet, allowing Rin to gasp for breath, and grabbed Gou's hands. "I'm so happy for you, Gou!"

He then turned to Seijuurou, still grinning. "You're a lucky guy, Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou opened his mouth to reply, when Nagisa cut in, smiling sweetly. "If you ever harm a hair on her head, I'll smother you with a pillow in your sleep!"

The room was silent, minus the gasping of Rin, who still hadn't recovered from Makoto's tackle glomp. Seijuurou nervously smiled at Gou, "I think I'd better go before he tries to kill me, again..."

"Yeah, I'll walk you out." She gave him an apologetic smile, leading him out of the living room.

They made it out of the house and to the edge of the hill before Gou spoke again, smiling through her obvious embarrassment. "They, uh, they're all in college, so they decided to live together. And since my mom transferred because of her job, I have to put up with all of them."

"That makes sense," Seijuurou sighed, glad that there was some explanation given.

Gou laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh, Haru lives with us, too. He probably went right upstairs, though..."

Seijuurou patted her on the shoulder, "Hey, I don't mind. Really," He let his hand travel to her cheek, brushing his thumb against it. "I think I like you even more, standing up to all of them like that."

She leaned into his touch, bringing her own hand up to cover Seijuurou's. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah," Seijuurou said, feeling his heart twist. He'd actually done it, he had asked Gou Matsuoka out. She leaned up on the tips of her toes, giving him a brief, surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Gou murmured, and she quickly scampered off, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment.

Little did she know, Seijuurou was so happy he broke into dance in the middle of his walk home. That earned him some might odd looks from the locals, but he ignored them and continued his merry fit.


	2. Chapter 2

Gou was going to kill her brother, she decided the moment she kissed Seijuurou on the cheek. She was glad he was taking the whole 'over protective sibling' thing well, but that did not change the fact she was furious with Rin. And so, she decided she was going to attack him and declare independence; her last boyfriend had gotten scared away, and she didn't want the same thing to happen to poor Seijuurou. Plus, Gou really liked him, so she was extra embarrassed and furious with her brother.

As she ran back up the hill, she caught a glimps of grey hair whizzing by on the street to left, the sound of a bicycle wheel echoing in her ears. Curious, she slowed her pace and let her eyes follow the retreating figure of a person, making it out to be Nitori just before it vanished around a corner.

Aiichirou Nitori, Gou's classmate and neighbor. She considered the boy basically family, since he was constantly over at her house. Rin had taken some sort of inexplicable liking to him when he had picked Gou up for school one morning, and thus their friendship began.

She wanted to scream at her brother with all her heart, but she found herself too exhausted from running. Knowing Rin, he'd probably already escaped to safety, much to Gou's chargin. Letting out a huff, she walked the rest of the way to her house, sighing softly when she heard her brother's motorcycle rev up and drive off.

It took her a while to get passed Nagisa, upon entering the house the blond had flooded her with questions. After him, Rei had lectured her extensively about 'dating safety', until Nagisa had pried him away, gigling and declaring that they should make dinner. Gou thought she was safe until Makoto touched her on the shoulder, asking if she needed any advice on boys.

One of the few undesirable things about living in a house surrounded by overbearingly gorgeous men was the constant nagging, cheerfullness, and annoyance they brought with them. Gou had been dealing with Rin's friends since he returned from high school in Australia, since he'd declared their childhood friendship officially renewed. At first, Gou had been overjoyed to see her brother happy again (he'd been going through some angsty teenager phase, according to their mother) and she welcomed the constant pressence of his friends and their muscles with open arms.

But when Rin turned nineteen, and her mom suddenly got a job offer, Gou found herself in a lose-lose situation: stay in the neighborhood she'd been raised in with her brother, or move in with her Mom all the way in Tokyo.

Needless to say, when she chose staying with Rin, she didn't realise that four other guys would be pulled into her daily life.

Distractedly, Gou walked upstairs, wondering if texting a fellow female would help. She knew her friend Hana would be dying to know if she was dating Seijuurou, so she conceded that going to message her was her next move.

Gou passed by the upstairs bathroom, and then was knocked back by a sudden force. A damp force, she noted, flinching as her butt hit the hard, wooden floor.

"Oh, Kou." She looked up and saw Haruka, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "Sorry, may I use your shower? My tub still hasn't been repaired."

Haruka had to be Gou's favorite out of Rin's friends. As much as she loved the others, Haruka barely did anything that was crazy (except stripping in front of random bodies of water), he was calm, laid-back, and the only one in the house that ever called her 'Kou', the name she'd preffered since middle-school.

"Sure," she sighed, getting to her feet and leading Haruka down the hall. This wasn't the first time his bath had broken, and she didn't mind sharing with him because, unlike Nagisa, Haruka barely left any indication he was ever there.

When they reached her room, Haruka walked by Gou swiftly, not saying another word. That's why it was so surprising when he stopped short at her bathroom door, and turned his head so he could peer at her. "Congratulations, by the way." Haruka muttered, then walked into the bathroom as if he'd never spoken.

Gou sighed, slumped on her bed, and pulled out her phone. If there was anyone sane she could talk to, it would be Hana. She texted her and got a reply almost immediately, proving once again, that Gou could always count on her in a moment of crisis.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rin had returned to the house after deeming it safe, and was having a crisis of his own.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Rin growled, slamming his cup of water down hard against the kotatsu. "Asking her out right in front of me!"

"She accepted in front of you," Rei corrected, reaching over Nagisa's head for his book, which the blond had taken and mockingly started reading aloud.

Nagisa promptly stretched his arms further than Rei could reach, and turned to Rin with a smile. "Isn't Gou-chan lucky? He seemed like a great guy, and she gets to use all that sex appeal!"

Rin choked on his water, spluttering all over Rei's shoulder while the other man let out a wail of disgust and surprise. Rin did not apologise, but instead grabbed the book out of Nagisa's hands and threw it out of the room, taking the blond into a large headlock.

"Rei-chan, save me!" Nagisa shrieked, as Rin proceeded to grind his fist into Nagisa's hair.

Looking at him blankly, Rei got up and went in the direction of his book, wiping his hand on the spot Rin had spit all over and shaking his head.

It took Nagisa almost three minutes to squirm out of Rin's grasp and run after Rei, leaving the pissed off redhead to himself. Rin glared at the door until he fell to his back, and turned his glare to the ceiling fan instead. Nothing in the world was more enraging than hearing about his little sister's so called 'sex appeal'.

He could've scowled at that ceiling fan all night if his phone didn't go off in his pocket, sending a rather annoying vibration up his hip. Sighing, Rin plucked the phone out, and almost cracked a smile when he saw who was messaging him.

Nitori was a good kid, and an even better friend. He'd put up with Rin's shit since they first met, and, in return, Rin gave him some pointers about swimming, and sometimes even let Nitori stay at his place when he really wanted to.

His text was simple: _I heard the news. Can I come over?_

Rin read the message and snorted, jabbing a quick reply of 'sure', and then rolling on his side. Gou had probably let him know about her new boyfriend; they gossiped like old ladies, those two. Well, if Nitori was over, at least he wouldn't have to deal with Nagisa's teasing. They kept a safe distance of each other, on account of Nagisa not wanting to wrestle over the role of 'the cute one'.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the front door. Rin was planning on getting it, but before he could so much as sit up, Makoto ran full speed to the door. "I'll get it!" The brunet called as he hit almost a hundred miles per hour.

After a moment, there was a squeak, a loud apology, and Makoto whizzing back to his room. Rin didn't stir, and decidedly kept his gaze on that ceiling fan, though he was less angry.

"Senpai," Nitori's tentative knock and call tore Rin's eyes away from that damn fan, and onto him. He had changed out of his school uniform and was wearing a sweater that had some mecha-anime characters on it. Nitori had one hand raised to knock the side of the wall, and in his spare arm, he had a bag full of what Rin presumed was clothing.

"Hn, you sure got here fast." Rin huffed, pushing himself up with little effort. His muscles weren't entirely cooled off since his training session; swimming could be tough, especially when Haruka made it look like the easiest thing in the world. "You staying the night?"

Blushing, Nitori walked in and stood next to Rin, his grey hair swishing as he sat. "If that's alright with you. My folks are out of town, again."

"Sure, whatever." Rin shrugged, and then proceeded to do a couple sit-ups. Nitori willingly spotted him, a rountine they'd somehow worked out within their two years of friendship.

"Are you freaking out about Gou-san?" Nitori asked, watching carefully as Rin came back up and went back down, his blue eyes flickering with worry.

"Just a bit," Rin grumbled, heaving himself upwards. "I really don't trust that guy, Setjiiru or whateve the fuck his name was." And back down.

"Seijuurou," Nitori said, smiling. "He's Captain of my swim team, and he's a lot like Makoto and Nagisa mixed together."

Rin shuddered at the thought, "I think those two alone are enough, for me." When Nitori laughed, it sounded real, so genuine and happy. Rin liked his laugh, and decided to keep him laughing. "Just imagine the horor: I wake up one morning to see Nagisa's head growing out of Makoto's body like some Frankenstein shit."

Nitori stopped spotting Rin and brought his hands up to his sides, giggling. It was contagious, and soon Rin was laughing, too. They were both in hysterics by the time Makoto poked his head in to tell them dinner was ready. Nitori got up first, helping Rin to his feet by outstretching a hand. He didn't let go of it until he reached the living room door, but Rin didn't mind.

Before he could get any further, Makoto stopped Rin by using his arm to block the door. He was grinning something awful, which made Rin very hesitant to ask. "What?"

"I don't get it, if you have a boyfriend, why can't Gou?" Makoto whispered, smile never leaving his face. Most people didn't believe Makoto had the ability to tease, but Rin knew him better than that.

Rin let out an inhuman squawk, blushing madly, and forcefully pushed Makoto's arm out of the way. Flustered, he stomped after Nitori, praying the boy hadn't heard anything.

"That wasn't a denying statement!" Makoto called cheerfully, rightfully earning the middle finger Rin so graciously flipped towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is a litte short, since I decided to make the first date extra long and hilarious! Stay tuned._**

**_..._**

Seeing Gou at school was like a ray of sunshine in Seijuurou's life. She was the swim team manager, and he was the captain. That was how they'd met, how he'd fallen for her and her weird obsession with muscles, her smile, her ideas.

Seijuurou was positive that he might seriously like Gou more than he had ever liked anyone, and, the funny thing was, he did not mind at all that her brother had tried to strangle him.

She apologised to him as they met under the big tree in their school front yard, the spot they usually sat and ate lunch together. "My brother's an idiot, but his heart's in the right place." Gou sighed, plucking out her lunchbox.

"Wow, that bento looks good." Seijuurou couldn't help but stare, his stomache growling. Embarrassed, he ducked his head when Gou gave him a look. "I was in too much of a rush to really eat this morning, give me a break."

Gou laughed, her head tilting backwards, and her smile wide. Seijuurou still could not believe they would be going on a date, tonight. "Haruka made it," she suddenly said, pulling the ginger out of his thoughts.

"Haruka's the one that didn't come into the living room, right?" Seijuurou asked, cracking his own lunchbox open.

Gou nodded, taking a bite out of her rice. "He's the calmest one of the bunch."

"Not like that Mako guy," Seijuurou laughed, "He tackled your brother without breaking a sweat."

"Actually, Makoto's pretty gentle." She chuckled, "He was just hyper from getting back from their swim meet."

"They're on a college team?" Seijuurou asked, digging into his apple. It turned out to be sour, and he grimaced while swallowing.

Again, Gou nodded, chewing quietly on her lunch. She was so polite, she didn't talk with her mouth full or anything. Seijuurou was going to cherish her.

"Yes, Onii-chan wanted to join, and after he convinced Nagisa, who convinced Rei, they all waited until Makoto convinced Haru, and that was that." She rolled her eyes, "I swear, they're so childish sometimes. I really am sorry you had to deal with them, Mikoshiba-kun."

Seijuurou couldn't help it, he reached up and ruffled her hair, though carefully, not messing it up. "Gou-kun, call me Sei." He grinned at her, enjoying the way her cheeks got rosy.

"Then call me Kou," she challenged, grinning at her compromise.

He sighed overdramatically, "But Gou is such a pretty name!" Seijuurou gave her a soft, genuine smile. "It suits you."

When Gou blushed, her face almost matched her hair. She mumbled something about him being too nice, and avoided conversation by enjoying her lunch. Seijuurou didn't mind; she was too cute when she was flustered with him.

* * *

Rin crossed his arms, staring at his housemates who were regarding him with bored expressions. He stood at the end of the kotatsu, Haruka and Makoto (who looked dangerously close to snuggling) on his left, Nagisa and Rei (who were arguing playfully) on his right. "I think you all know why I've gathered you here."

"Are you finally joining us and coming out of the closet?" Nagisa asked, his eyes wide. "Rei-chan, I owe you ten hundred yen!"

"No!" Rin hissed, blushing. "I told you, I'm undecided." He glared at Rei, who merely shrugged it off, and adjusted his glasses.

"We all believe you, Rin-chan." Nagisa said, patting the table with an empathetic, yet pitiying, look in Rin's direction.

"Shut up, my sexuality is not what we're here to discuss!" he slapped a hand on his face, groaning his agitation away. "This is about Gou! And that stupid, swim captain boyfriend of hers!"

"Hey, there's nothing stupid about swim captains!" Makoto complained, albeit quietly; he never really acted out when Haruka was around.

"No offense, gentle giant." Rin scoffed, turning his attention back to the rest of the group. "We need to see if this guy is worthy of her."

"Wasn't Nito-chan's word on it enough?" Nagisa complained, crossing his arms. "He said, and I quote, 'Captain Mikoshiba is a nice guy, and I've never seen him mistreat anybody!'"

Rin glared at him, swiping that stray, red hair that always hovered in his face away so he could turn the evil in his eyes even more hardcore. He bared his weird, pointy teeth, challenging Nagisa to say any more. Thankfully, the blond knew when to shut up.

"As I was saying, we need to investigate." Rin said, calming down. "I need you guys to look into it, for me. There's no way he'll trust me after I almost took his head off."

"You don't know that," Rei offered, his voice smooth. "He could be the kind to give second chances, and if he really likes Gou, your judgment will matter to him."

"True, true! Rei-chan, you're so smart!" Nagisa piped up, pinching the blue haired man's cheek playfully, earning an indignant huff.

"Can't we just trust Gou to make her own decisions?" Makoto timidly put in, not expecting the wild reaction the others (sans Haruka) gave him.

Rei shook his head rapidly, Rin squinted and snarled, and Nagisa grinned like a serial killer. "No way, Mako-chan! Meddling in Gou-chan's lovelife is way too much fun."

Haruka got to his feet, sighing. "You're all idiots," he said, though his gaze landed on Rin specifically. "I'm going swimming."

Makoto scrambled up after him, smiling. "I'll go with you, Haru."

As soon as they left, Nagisa leaned across the kotatsu and stage-whispered. "Hey, once we're done with Operation Mikoshiba, we should totally hook up Haru-chan and Mako-chan."

Rei rolled his eyes, "You're so inperceptive, they've been dating secretly since high school."

"What?! How could you tell?" Nagisa gasped, eyes widening. Rin pretended not to be surprised, but he did leer towards Rei, wanting an explanation.

Instead of listing out some smart theories, or deductions, or anything along those lines, Rei blushed and bowed his head, his glasses flaring so his eyes were hidden. "If I have to tell you, you're more blind then I realised." Translation: he had no proof.

Rin sighed, and Nagisa shook his head in disapointment. "Anyways, Gou's going on her date tonight." Rin said, pointing at Rei. "_You_'_re_ in charge of telling him what time to be back at, and all that 'scary talk down' crap."

"Why me?" Rei crossed his arms, "I'm too aesthetically pleasing to be intimidating."

"Just bore him to death with your big words," Nagisa drawled, but in a flirty, sarcastic way. Rei scowled at him, though he was obviously biting down a laugh.

Rin wondered when they would bang; he and Haruka had made a bet on it, and if Haruka lost, he would have to swim in a speedo for the rest of the season. "Ugh, I don't care what you do, just lecture him or something." Rin stretched and pushed himself to his feet, "Nagisa, you can follow them on their date, right?"

Nagisa looped his arm around Rei's neck, grinning. "We won't let you down!"

Rei sighed, "Gou's going to kill us."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N: Sorry the update is so late, this chapter just wouldn't allow itself to be written! Anyways, I'm thinking of wrapping this story up at seven chapters, so we're already more than halfway to the end! (I never intended for this to be more than a super long twoshot, but I decided to split it up). Okay, enough with my rambles, enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

When he got to the front door of Gou's house, Seijuurou expected Rin to answer it. He expected one of those long, rant like talks that father figures give to the boy taking away their little girl. But that did not happen.

Instead, the door was answered by Makoto, who smiled warmly. "Ah, Mikoshiba-san, come on in." He stepped back to let the teenager inside, his smile never leaving his face.

Seijuurou looked him over; Makoto had the same body type as him, stocked, but not to the point where the muscles were overwhelming. He had green, gentle eyes, and he did seem a lot more calm than he did when he had pounced on Rin. Maybe he was just playing mother hen with him.

"Gou's not quite ready yet, but she'll be down in a minute or two." Makoto informed him, and then turned down the hallway that lead to the living room. Seijuurou didn't follow, he just stayed put with his hands in his pockets.

Just as he was getting used to his surroundings, Rei calmly turned the corner Makoto had come from, adjusting his glasses. Seijuurou stood tall, squaring his jaw. He needed to be confident around these people, for Gou's sake, and just thinking about her made him feel stronger.

"We got off on the wrong foot," Rei stated, holding out his hand. "My name is Ryugazaki, Rei." Rei was shorter than Seijuurou, but not by much, he had lean arms, and a sharp face, and violet eyes that were piercing through Seijuurou's soul.

"Mikoshiba, Seijuurou." He tried to keep his tone cool, but it came out as friendly as it always was. Seijuurou couldn't even stop his grin, "Gou-kun has told me a lot about you, Ryugazaki."

Rei looked a bit startled when the teenager gripped his and shook it. Gazing up at him, Rei could tell almost immediately everything there was to know about Seijuurou just from his smile: friendly, kind, a good shoulder to cry on, grins loosely at strangers, polite, can be rough when he needs to be, and logical at making decisions.

Sometimes, the power of over-analysing was a burden to Rei. This was one of those times.

"Yes, well, she speaks about you a lot, as well." Rei regained composure, no longer overwhelmed by the radiant friendliness Seijuurou seemed to produce. "And I just wanted to lay some ground rules, for your date, I mean."

Seijuurou nodded, though he was holding back a certain question. _Why wasn't Rin telling him these things?_ He decided it was best not to meddle, and kept his focus on Rei.

"Her curfew is ten-thirty, nothing more." Rei adjusted his glasses again, and Seijuurou got the feeling using numbers calmed this guy's nerves. "If there is any trouble with transportation, here is Makoto's cellphone number." Rei handed him a slip of paper, and then continued. "Please do not exploit her in any way, otherwise you will face the consequences."

With a nervous gulp, Seijuurou forced another grin. "I wouldn't hurt a hair on her head, Ryugazaki."

"I can tell," Rei said, and he sounded almost sympathetic.

Seijuurou opened his mouth to reply when Gou walked around the corner, looking absolutely adorable. She grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"You look great," he murmured, enjoying the look she cast at him.

"I always dress like this."

"You always look great."

Rei cleared his throat, giving Gou a stern gaze. "If he's rude, kick him behind the knees, and then aim at his crotch. From there, you can run back."

"If _he's_ rude?" Gou scoffed, flicking Rei in the arm. "Rei, have a little faith in my choice in men!"

Seijuurou blushed, flattered. He glanced at his watch and then sighed, "Gou, we better hurry if we want to make the movie in time."

"Of course!" She twirled around, lacing her arm with his. Seijuurou's heart squenched, and he took it all in with a big, goofy smile.

"Let's go on a date, Gou-kun!"

Nagisa sat three rows behind the love birds, eyeing them carefully. The movie was distracting, however, and he sometimes forgot the objective of coming along. He was spying on them because Rin asked him to, and as a plus, it was a goofy hijink that Nagisa just couldn't pass up. So why was he getting so caught up in the romantic storyline of Josie and Christopher?

Next to him, Haruka had fallen asleep. Nagisa glowered at him, wondering why he even brought him along in the first place.

("The bath repairmen can't work with Haruka hovering over him, so you just take him with you!" Rin had scoffed, pushing Haruka into Nagisa's arms. "Besides, he needs to get some fresh air!")

Fresh air at the movie theatres

, Nagisa snorted, slurping his soda loudly, much to the chargin of the old couple behind him. He giggled when the characters onscreen nearly kissed, elbowing Haruka with glee.

"I'm thirsty," Haruka hissed, having been woken up. Nagisa rolled his eyes, leaned back in his seat, and let Haruka worm past him and out of the theatre.

As the dramatic final scene was playing, Nagisa saw Seijuurou swiftly wrap an arm over Gou's shoulder. The move! The classic move! Holding back a victory screetch, Nagisa reminded himself to tell Makoto about this. High school boys were so predictable!

It was only then, at least twenty minutes after Haruka had left, Nagisa noticed his absensce. He blinked, wondering if he'd been ditched (the thought did not last long, he was Haruka's ride home).

That meant that Haruka had either gotten lost or kidnapped; Nagisa could pactically hear Makoto's worried screams.

He cast a fleeting glance over to Gou and Seijuurou, and then towards the exit where Haru had left. If he left Gou, Rin would have a fit, but if he didn't look fr Haru, Makoto would probably die of stress. With a heavy heart, Nagisa abandoned his spy mission, and got to his feet.

"Haru-chan!" He called, amethyst eyes scanning almost empty theatre lobby. "Haru-chan, where are you?" Nagisa searched high and low through the hall, the bathroom, and even looked in the arcade.

The only option left was one of the theatres. Just as Nagisa was turning to go look, he heard a splash, which meant water. And where there was water...

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried, running off in the direction of the noise.

Gou and Seijuurou were on their way back to Gou's house when they noticed the large crowd surrounding the fountain outside of the cinema. Curious, seijuurou took a couple steps forwards, and craned his neck to see what everybody was looking at.

Gou let out a groan, covered her face and pointed upwards. Seijuurou let his gaze follow her finger, and then he stiffled a gasp.

There was a young man with black hair that Seijuurou had never seen before sitting on top of the arch of the fountain (only in a swimsuit, mind you), and halway up the left side of the arch, Nagisa was climbing towards him. "Haru-chan, get down!" The blond cried, only to get an indignant huff as a reply.

"That's Haruka...?' Seijuurou asked, giving Gou a bewildered look. "I thought you said he was the _sane_ one!"

Gou shrugged, clearly embarrassed. "Well, most of the time." She then frowned, and worked her way towards the front of the crowd, Seijuurou at her heels. "Nagisa-kun! What are you doing?!" She shrieked, crossing her arms.

"Trying to save Haru-chan from getting charged for this!" Nagisa yelled back, and then his eyes widened when he realised he was speaking to Gou. "Oh, hi there, Gou-chan! I didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Save it!" Gou sighed, rolling up her sleeves and pant legs, then taking off her boots. Seijuurou didn't bother asking her what she was doing, because she'd already hopped in the fountain and was scrambling up the other side of the arch. "Haruka, please come down!"

"That's my girl," Seijuurou mumrured, still in shock. And then, out of nowhere, he got an idea. Seijuurou rummaged through his sweater pocket, plucked out the contact information Rei had given him, and dialed the numbers into his phone.

After two rings, Makoto picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, uh, Tachibana-san...?" Seijuurou coughed awkwardly, "Um, it's Mikoshiba, Gou's boyfriend. Haruka-san is currently on top of the fountain outside of the movie theatres, and, uh, Gou and Nagisa-san can't get him down."

"Not again," Makoto whined on the other end, then sighed heavily. "Can you possibly get him on the line, Mikoshiba-san?"

And that was how Seijuurou took off his shoes, rolled up his pants, waded into the water (which was ice cold) and handed Gou the phone. She handed it to Haruka, who looked skeptical.

Two minutes later, he was back on the sidewalk, fully clothed, as if nothing had happened.

Seijuurou, Nagisa, and Gou all gaped. Haruka closed the cell phone, then looked at them boredly. "What are you staring at?"

Sijuurou walked Gou and the others home, ignoring the looks strangers cast them upon seeing their soaked clothes. Gou was pouting prettily, so he linked there hands to cheer her up. It worked, thankfully, and she smiled the rest of the way back, making seijuurou's heart flutter.

"I can't believe you were that reckless!" Makoto scolded, rubbing Haruka's hair dry with a fluffy white towel, looking exasperated. He sat on his bed, Haruka cross-legges on the floor facing him. "Haru, you could have gotten fined!"

"I said I was sorry," Haruka mumbled, looking at the wall.

"You're going to get pnemonia one day," Makoto said, albeit with a gentle smile.

Haruka scoffed and looked away, his cheeks tinted red. Only Makoto could translate such an action as an apology, and that is exactly what he did.


End file.
